


You should probably stay couple more day, come on, let me change your ticket home

by ZarryIsMyOTP



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Breeding Kink, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, March 25 and 26 of 2015, Omega Zayn, Smut, Top Louis, Zayn Leaves One Direction, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZarryIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets fucked by the oldest and the sassiest of alphas of his ex-band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should probably stay couple more day, come on, let me change your ticket home

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if we can get this work to 10 kudos by the 1st of May'16. I'll be grateful.

It happens when Zayn decides to leave the band in the middle of their third world tour-the OTRA tour. In the _fucking_ middle. Louis is pissed.  
     Scratch that.  
The oldest alpha is beyond pissed at their omega and so, without telling anyone he calls up security and flies back to Bradford to Zayn to beat some sense into him. It's tradition in the band, to inform the alphas-Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry- before any of the omegas do anything. _Including_ Zayn.  
     But Zayn, well, he's the Bradford Bad Boi.  
Louis expects Zayn to be surprised when Zayn openned the door. Or even hang his head down, ashamed.  
Instead, nobody answers the door.  
Concern is quicker than wildfire to rise up into Louis, and being the bold alpha that he is, he bursts into Zayn's apartment.  
The peculiar scent of Zayn lingers in the air, and Louis' anger almost subsides, and that's he sees Zayn sleeping in his Calvin Klein boxers, hugging his legs and nuzzling into his fluffy pillow after every other minute.  
_Peacefully_ , Louis grudgingly reminds himself.  
Louis manages to crack a smile. It's been a while Zayn slept like that, he thinks, all alone without any of the boys spooning him.  
Upon closer inspection, Louis stares at the dried tear stains on Zayn's puffy cheeks.  
That's when he decides he wants to see those beautiful hazel eyes well up with tears as Louis makes Zayn realize the consequences of that stunt Zayn pulled up the previous night that had broken millions of hearts across the globe.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Zayn lets out an ear splitting cry as Louis pushes the vibrating butt plug into him, _dry, rough_ and _fast_.  
His heat doesn't arrive until the nest week, and he knows Louis knows it well.  
Louis lets the butt plug rest inside Zayn until he can _feel_ Zayn get exhausted from the continuous thrumming inside of him. Louis harshly grabs the end of the plug and pulls it out before slamming it back inside, resulting in the butt plug grazing Zayn's prostate.  
He can feel himself getting wet and the slick run down his thighs when Louis pulls out the plug completely and tosses it away to the pile of their clothes.  
He knows well that he isn't ready for it, doesn't want Louis' cock much less his knot, but his body betrays him.  
He's disgusted when he feels himself push back when Louis pushes two lean and long fingers inside of Zayn. There is a pressure on the sides of his eyes yet, he forces himself not to cry, desperately holding back tears. But within the next blink of an eye, he feels his tears falling down like waterfall as he feels an orgasm building inside of him.  
A firm hand grips the base of Zayn's small fat cock, and squeezes it hard, cutting off the impending orgasm, making Zayn whine pitifully, squirming as he felt the stronger body loom over him.  
"Zayn, you know better than to come without my permission."

Suddenly, Louis is no longer wrapped around Zayn which causes Zayn to glance back at his alpha. Overtime, he realized that if there was silence when Louis is in a room, the moment Louis does something, it will result in very, very bad consequences if anyone tried to stop him or got in his way.  
So, it is no surprise for Zayn to release a cry of distress when he feels the familiar pressure of Louis' massive eleven inches press againt his ring of muscles alongside the older boy sliding a cock ring down Zayn's petite five inches of meat and settling it around the base of the Bradford native's member and his balls.

Zayn gaspes at the pressure, experiencing a cock ring for the first time.  
"Not a word, Malik," Louis says, a hint of threat added to his tone.   
Zayn's breath catches in his throat when he feels Louis' blunt head breach past his entrance. Louis keeps on pressing against Zayn, ignoring Zayn's pleas to stop, to leave him and whatever crap Zayn is babbling. Zayn might had been Louis' band member but you don't pull a stunt like this during a successful world tour.   
Still, Louis ensures his massive shaft is covered in his omega's slick before slamming iside roughly. A scream of pain leaves Zayn's throat at the brutal entry by his alpha, and he presses his sweat clad forehead against the fluffy balnkets, panting and whinig as his body rapidly tries to adjust to the thick cock inside of him.  
Finally when Louis is buried to the hilt, Zayn feels like he is being split into two. Above him, Louis groans lowly as Zayn is tight as a virgin. Zayn is clawing the silk bed sheets, desperately trying to move away from Louis, but Louis grabs Zayn's bony hips and steadies the omega before setting a brutal pace that leaves the omega groaning in pain, whinig and panting and wondering what he had done to endure such a brutal punishment and betrayal from his own bestfriend. He shrieks when Louis hits his prostate, which only encourages Louis to direct his thrusts onto that spot and relentlessly hammer it.   
Zayn cries out, his bach arching when he feels the beginnings of the alpha's knot slam inside of him. His eyes widen, and he shakes his head, signaling Louis not to do that, that he is not ready for a knot, not ready for his seed, not ready for a baby, but the knot swells inside of him, ensuring that the alpha is locked inside of him. However, that doesn't stop Louis o continue thrusting into Zayn.   
Oh, no. That would be an understatement.   
Lousi mentally encourages himself to continue the relentless torture onto Zayn.   
Zayn squirms and cries at each thrust even more now, the burn from Louis' knot straining against his entrance, and he could bet that his hole would tear anytime soon.   
He feels as if his heart wants to hammer its way out of his ribcage. He is not sure what happened to Louis that he was doing this to Zayn. Louis releases an animalistic growl before he bites down on the junction between Zayn's collrbone and neck over the scarred bond mark. Zayn cries out in pain once again as he is flooded by his slpha's heat, his body jerking everytime Louis roughly thrusts into him.  
"Louis...Louis, please, stop," Zayn whines, blearily openning his eyes as a bony yet warm warm hand gripped his own small hands.   
Louis stilled his thrusts his rough thrusts, simply resting inside of Zayn. Then, he shifts so that Zayn is on the top.   
"Come on, Zayn. Ride me," Louis growls, an octave lower than his usual demure. Alpha voice.  
Without hesitstion, Zayn started to rock his hips gently making Louis gasp. Hee ignored the pain, he knew he had to. When an alpha alpha voiced omega, they had to obey them,or...well, Zayn had read a lot of stories in his part and knows better than to disobey Louis.  
Zayn then gets a soft slap on his arse and the very command, "Ride me faster, slut."   
Zayn complies and in no time is bouncing on Louis' dick as if there is no tomorrow. Louis' massive shaft enters Zayn's very core that leaves Louis throwing his head back in pleasure and moaning and Zayn crying even more.   
Louis pushes back and meets Zayn in the middle. The alpha's thrusts are rough and the heat from his cock is more than enough to feel like he's a volcano ready to erupt.  
Louis does.  
Louis comes inside of Zayn, but doesn't dare break rhythm. Zayn feels as if his world shattered when feels the strings of hot cum fill his hole and Louis doesn't stop, not even for breath of fresh air. Doesn't stop until the last of his seed is emptied into Zayn and waits until his knot subsides and waits even longer till he becomes soft-and all this time, Zayn collapses and lies on top of Louis, until Louis pulls out and flips Zayn, so that now Louis is on the top.  
Louis watches as Zayn stares blankly onto the ceiling, mouth slightly parted.   
Louis silently dresses back in his Addidas Tank vest and skinny jeans and Vans before silently leaving the house, not even feeling a pint of regret of what he did to his bandmate.   
While inside, all Zayn does it stare at the ceiling, reharshing the situation as if it was happening to someone else and he was mere entity watching it from a distance.


End file.
